With the rapid increase in processing power, processing devices are capable of simulating complex environments. Environments are simulated for entertainment, educational, training, and other purposes. For any of these various purposes, some simulated environments are directed to simulating combat situations. Within simulated combat environments, users operate player characters. Player characters are often operated to defend self or others, to achieve a mission objective, or for other reasons.
In today's complex simulated environments, player characters are capable of interacting with many different simulated objects. Player characters are also empowered to interact with simulated objects in many different ways. This multitude of options contributes to the realism and richness of the simulated environments. On the other hand, the breadth and diversity of such options can also cause confusion and information overload for users who are operating the player characters. Unfortunately, existing user interface (UI) and controller input mechanisms fail to sufficiently ameliorate these problems that can overwhelm users and undercut the purposes of the simulated environment.